Never a Mistake
by freak4jesus
Summary: COMPLETE! Everyone thinks Grissom and Sara are the perfect couple but what happens if Sara actually likes Greg. GregSara there are so few of these...
1. one plus one equals three

**Never a Mistake**

Sara stepped into the CSI lab and went straight for the break room, all she wanted was coffee at this moment. Sara entered the break room to find Greg flipping through a comic book, Catherine and Warrick were holding hands and staring at each other and Nick was reading a magazine. Sara guessed that Grissom was in his office doing paperwork.

Sara got her coffee and went to Grissoms office. She knocked on the door as Grissom nodded for her to enter. She came in and saw Grissom under a mountain of paperwork.

"Anything for tonight?" Sara asked.

"No, seems crime is taking a break." Grissom answered.

"You need any help?" Sara asked.

"No, why don't you and the rest of the night-shift take a night off. I'll call you guys if anything comes up." Grissom said as he bravely started working on the paperwork

Sara smiled and left to tell everyone else.

888888888888888888888888

Sara arrived home and was going to go to sleep but she wasn't tired so she grabbed "The Silent Blade" by RA Salvatore from a low book shelf and sat down on her couch to read. Just as Sara was getting to the best part she heard a knock at her door. Cursing whoever it was for interrupting her at the climax of the story she went and opened the door. Greg was at the door.

"Hi, Greg." Sara greeted

"Hi, Sara, sorry to interrupt you I just wanted to give you your cell phone. You left it at the lab." Greg explained and held her cell phone out to her.

"You wanna come in?" Sara asked, while taking the cell phone from Greg.

Greg perked up instantly, "Sure" was all he said then entered her house.

"What were you doing anyway?" Greg asked.

"Reading." Was all Sara replied

"Reading what?" Greg asked

In answer Sara started reading the next couple paragraphs outloud

(following excerpt is from RA Salvatores "The Silent Blade" I didn't write it, I just love the book.)

_Drizzt came forward determinedly, as if he meant to run right over Jarlaxle, but a noise behind him stopped him, for Entreri came on, yelling._

_Yelling. The significance of that was lost on Drizzt in that moment as he spun about, right to left, his free right arm brushing out and across, lifting Entreri's leading arm, which held that aweful dagger. And around came Drizzts left arm, scimitar leading, in a stab as Entreri crashed in, a stab that should have plunged the weapon into the assassin's chest to its hilt._

_The two came together and Drizzt's eyes widened indeed, for somehow, somehow, Entreri's very skin had repelled the blow._

_But Artemis Entreri, his body tingling with the energy of the absorbed hit, with the psionics Kimmuriel had suddenly given back to him, surely understood, and in purely a reactive move, without any concious thought-for if the tormented man had considered it he would have loosed the energy back into himself-Entreri reached out and clasped Drizzt's chest and gave him back his blow with equal force._

_His hand sank into Drizzt's chest even as Drizzt, blood bubbling from the wound, fell to the ground._

"Wow, what book is that?" Greg asked stunned by the reading

Sara handed him the book.

Greg read the back and glanced at the front page.

"Sounds like a great book." Greg said, handing the book back to her.

"It is so far, the series is really cool." Sara said.

"Series? How many books are there about this guy?" Greg asked

"17, not including collectors editions." Sara answered

"17! That's alot on one guy." Greg said shocked

"True but all the books are really good, I've read them all." Sara said

"Why don't you give me a brief background for the main character." Greg suggested

"The main character is Drizzt Do'Urden. He's a dark elf who has forsaken his peoples evil ways and gone to live on the surface, since the dark elves live underground and come to the surface only to kill light elves...." Sara started.

Ten minutes later Greg and Sara were at her book shelf, there was only one shelf but it was dominated by books by RA Salvatore. Greg perused over the books reading all the titles.

"I thought all you read were forensic text books." Greg stated.

"That was before Grissom encouraged me to get a life." Sara smiled.

"So how'd you find this guy?" Greg asked.

"A friend recommended his books." Sara answered.

"You think I could borrow one of these to see if I like the writing style?" Greg asked

"Sure, you might want to start with Homeland, it's the first book." Sara suggested.

Greg picked up the correct oneand glanced at the cover.

"If you like the series I'll get you your own books." Sara offered with a smile.

"I'd like that." Greg accepted.

"Would you like something to eat?" Sara asked

"Sure, I'm starved." Greg said enthusiastically.

Greg followed Sara to the kitchen where she looked for something to eat. After a thorough and unsuccesful search Sara just ordered a pizza.

"Do you want a beer?" Sara offered

"Sure." Greg answered and took the proffered bottle.

Sara and Greg went to the living room and searched for something to watch. A half hour later the door bell rang and Sara went and answered it. She payed for the pizza and brought it to the living room.

Sara and Greg finished the pizza and Sara walked Greg to the door.

"Thanks, it's been fun." Greg said as he stood on her doorstep.

"Yea, I should leave my cell phone at the office more often." Sara laughed.

"If you want to hang out again you don't have to forget your stuff, all you have to do is call me." Greg smiled gently.

"I know, I was joking." Sara explained.

Taking her chance Sara stepped a little closer to him and very gently placed her lips on his. She expected him to push her away or just run off, she almost backed off in surprise when he actually returned the kiss. They parted slightly and looked at each other. Greg then kissed her so forcefully she went back a step so as to keep her balance and taking the two back in her house. The door closed behind them.

888888888888888888

Greg woke first, he stared at Sara who was still asleep. Greg would have been content to just lay there and continue looking at her but he suddenly felt very scared. If the rest of the people in the lab found what would they think? Especially Grissom, everyone thought that Grissom and Sara were meant for each other. Greg sighed, he didn't want to leave her but he had to, he had to leave and hope Sara would forgive him.

Hedressed himselfthen got a paper and pencil and reluctantly wrote out a short note. He placed it next to Sara then kissed her lightly and left with tears brimming his eyes.

88888888888888888

Sara awoke later. She smiled as the events of last night came to her and turned around to look at Greg but when she looked all she saw was a note.

Curious Sara picked it up and read:

_Dearest Sara,_

_It pains me but I just couldn't stay, I know I love you but I just don't know, I'm scared about what other people at the lab will think. Everyone thinks Grissom and you make the best pair but last night showed that you loved me. I'm not going to say that what happened is a mistake because it isn't, I just don't know what to do right now._

_I love you_

_Greg_

Sara had tears pouring down her face. 'Why do all my relationshiops have to end like this?' Sara thought sadly.


	2. Who's the father?

Never a Mistake 

Greg walked into the break roomat the lab the next night and got some coffee then walked straight to the DNA lab. Catherine watched this and noticed how agitated the young lab tech seemed, he usually would atleast chat a little bit with people in the break room before going to the DNA lab.

When Sara came in she grabbed some coffee and sat down at the table, her gaze was pointed at the table but Catherine could tell that she was focusing on something beyond the table, if anything she looked preoccupied.

She decided she talk to the younger woman when Grissom entered the room, followed by the rest of the men on nightshift. Grissom handed out slips and assigned Sara to work with Greg on a potential suicide, he cautioned Greg to be careful seeing as it was his first field assignment.

8888888

Sara and Greg rode to the crime scene in a tense silence. When they arrived they were debriefed by the officer on what they saw then headed in to process the scene. When they finished the coroner came to take the body to Doc Robbins for anything unusual that only his trained eyes could catch. With that done they climbed back into Sara's Tahoe and started the long drive back to the lab.

"Sara, about what happened, I didn't mean to just walk out on you." Greg tried to apologize.

"I know, just I don't know what to say about what happened, I'm not sorry about it. As you said, it wasn't a mistake." Sara explained.

"I still feel really bad about leaving, I could've stayed but I, I just don't know why I left." Greg admitted.

"I understand, but you don't have to be worried, it's not like I'm going to skip town or anything." Sara smiled as they pulled into the parking lot.

Greg and Sara walked into the lab talking then went their seperate ways to process the evidence.

8888888

(two weeks later)

Sara woke up, groaning she lifted herself off the bed and felt sick almost instantly. She hurried to the bathroom and emptied what little was in her stomach.

'What's happening to me? This has been going on for several weeks now.' Sara thought to herself as a wave of nausea hit again and she bent back over the toilet. When Sara was sure that the sickness had passed she struggled to her feet and got ready for work.

Sara walked into the lab twenty minutes later. She decided she'd talk to Catherine about the strange sickness she was having, she found her in the break room, alone.

"Hey Cath, can I talk to you?" Sara asked sitting down at the table with a pleasent smile on her face.

"Sure, what do you need to talk about?" Catherine asked putting down the magazine.

"For about a month now I've been feeling weird, I get sick in the mornings but later I feel fine." Sara said, curiousity edging her tone.

"How were you before that?" Catherine asked

"Just fine, this only started a month ago." Sara said

"Do you think you might be pregnant?" Catherine asked reasonably.

"How can I be?" Sara asked horrified

"Think about it, you've only been sick in the mornings and it's only been happening for a month, you've taken science. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together." Catherine answered.

"I am a genius" Sara smirked

"Only on the forensical level." Catherine added.

"True." Sara agreed.

"I do think you might be pregnant, I've been pregnant before, I'd know." Catherine assured

"I know you have." Sara said.

"To be sure you could take a pregnancy test." Catherine suggested.

"Ok, I won't fight an expert, I take one tonight." Sara told her.

(next day)

Sara found Catherine almost immediatly after she entered the lab, glad she arrived early. She found Catherine in the break room again, the same as last time.

"I'm pregnant." Was all Sara said.

Catherine looked at her with a look of shock, but not surprise, no her face. "Are you sure?" Catherine asked after a minute.

"Positive, same as my test." Sara confirmed.

"Who's the father? Grissom?" Catherine asked.

"No, not Grissom, Greg." The second the sentence was out o her mouth two things happened in consecutive order, Catherine's mouth dropped open and glass smashed in the hall. After that came a resonating "Fu-udge" that echoed all through the lab.

A/N Sorry if this moves a little fast, it's about 10:30 here. Hope you like! R&R!


	3. Fu udge

A/N I hope you like upcoming chapter, I'm not quite sure how it'll be…my stories write themselves you know once I get it started my hands do the rest

Never a Mistake 

**recap from the last chapter**

"Who's the father? Grissom?" Catherine asked.

"No, not Grissom, Greg." The second the sentence was out o her mouth two things happened in consecutive order, Catherine's mouth dropped open and glass smashed in the hall. After that came a resonating "Fu-udge" that echoed all through the lab.

**end recap**

After hearing the resonating sound Sara went out into the hall, there stood Greg, a broken beaker at his feet, thankfully empty.

"Greg?" Sara asked moving closer carefully.

He just stood there, a look of complete shock on his face.

"Greg?" Sara asked again

He finally looked up. "How?" was all he could find to say

"What do you mean?" Sara asked, though she already thought she knew what he was talking about

"How could this have happened?" Greg said, nearly collapsing.

Sara came forward and put her hand on his shoulder.

"How could I have done this to you?" Greg asked again.

"It wasn't just you, I took part in it too, don't take all the blame." Sara said, trying to reason with the young lab tech.

Greg finally looked at her with his bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with hidden energy.

"Greg? It's not your fault, it's no one's." Sara said

"I know." Was all Greg said

Sara smiled and came forward to give him a gentle kiss. "I still love you, otherwise that night never would have happened." Sara whispered

"I love you too." Greg whispered as Grissom came striding up

"Am I interrupting something?" Grissom asked

"No, we were just talking." Greg answered

"Indeed." Grissom said eyeing the broken beaker at Greg's feet.

"I'll clean that up, it slipped." Greg explained

"Don't bother, I'll have another person clean it up, you guys have a case to work on." Grissom said, indicating him and Sara.

Greg and Sara made their way into the break room, following Grissom.

"We have a DB on main. Cath, Warrick, you take this one. Nick and I will take a possible suicide over at the Hyperion. Sara, take the night off and if we need help we'll call you. Greg, I need you in the DNA lab after we finish processing the scene." Grissom said

Sara walked out of the building, Greg in tow.

"We'll finish talking at my place after shift." Sara said

"Ok, I've gotta head in, don't want to get fired." Greg said, a light smile on his face.

A/N sorry it's so short, all I could come up with for now….I'll try to make a longer chapter next update


	4. Talk

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update! I couldn't think of how to open this chapter! I've also been busy with another of my stories; Romantic Betrayal read it on A Mistake 

Greg showed up at Sara's place about 15 minutes after shift ended. He knocked on the door and waited for Sara to answer.

About a minute later Sara came to the door and let him in. Once the door was open enough Greg greeted her with a light kiss.

"Hey." Sara said softly

"Hey, yourself" he answered back

"Come in." she invited

"Happily." Greg said and went in and sat on the couch while Sara followed and sat next to him.

"We have to talk about the child." Sara said

"Like what?" Greg asked looking at her

"Like what to name him or her and what we should do."

"Ok, I think we should wait on the name until we know what gender he or she is. As for what we should do, maybe I can move in with you." Greg said

"I agree, but what do we tell everyone else? Catherine knows but Grissom doesn't, nor does Nick or Warrick."

"We'll need to tell them." He said simply.

Sara nodded her agreement

"Should we call them or wait until tomorrow?" Sara asked

"Let's wait, I think it's best to tell them in person." Greg said

Sara nodded again and stood up "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure" Greg answered

A/N Sorry for extreme shortness! It was all I could think up for this chapter!


	5. Telling the Team

A/N I'm going to need some help from my readers if I'm gonna continue this story…. I don't have many ideas left…. So those of you interested in this story need to give me some chapter openers and I can do the rest.

Never A Mistake 

Sara and Greg walked into the office the next night and went to the break room to find everyone in there.

'_Great...at least I don't have to explain this 50 times.' _Sara thought and knew Greg was thinking the same thing.

They both got some coffee then sat at the table and Sara cleared her throat, drawing the attention of everyone in the break room.

"We'd like to tell you something." Greg started

"What?" Grissom asked.

"Well…" Greg began before Sara cut in.

"It started that night we had off-" everyone nodded their heads.

"And I went to Sara's house to give back her cell phone that she left."

"And I invited him in and we kinda just hung out."

"Are you trying to avoid saying something?" Grissom asked

"No" they answered in unison

"Then can you hurry up?" he said

"Hey, Griss, calm down…. They're trying" Nick interjected

"Sorry, too little sleep and too much caffeine." Grissom explained

"Well, anyway, what we're trying to say is that I-I'm pregnant" Sara said shyly. It seemed the room froze, Nick dropped his coffee and Grissom dropped his papers that were now strewn across the floor and Warricks jaw dropped. Catherine was the only one that didn't react-she already knew.

"What do you mean pregnant?" Nick asked surprised

"I mean that I have a child growing inside of me." Sara answered

"Should I even try to guess you the father is?" Grissom asked

"I'm sure everyone here can easily guess, Greg is." Sara said while Greg just sat looking anywhere but at his colleague's faces.

Warrick lapsed into an eerie silence while he digested the sudden shock: two of his best friends were having a child together and they weren't even married. That wasn't news someone got everyday.

A/N again sorry for shortness but as I said at the start of the chapter: I need help from those of you that want to keep the story going!


	6. the greeneyed monster

Never a Mistake 

Grissom slowly knelt down and picked the paper off the floor. He started to leave and gave reluctant congratulations to the unmarried couple. Greg knew this meant he was angry so he followed his boss

"Griss" Greg said carefully when he had followed into Grissom's office

"How could you do this to me?" Grissom asked

"Do what?" he asked confused

"Take Sara from me." He explained

"What do you mean that I took from you?"

"I love her, and you've stolen her from me"

"I never stole her." Greg said simply. When Grissom didn't say anything he continued "You never made move and now that someone else already has you're angry."

"You knew that I love her, how come you couldn't go get some prostitute like Nick did?"

"Griss, that's cold, don't blame me because Sara doesn't love you" Greg said, his temper rising

"I'm not going to blame you, I'm going to get you arrested for rape"

"What do you mean? I didn't rape Sara. Is it so hard for you to just accept that she and I love each other?" Greg asked

"She made it obvious she loved me" Grissom answered

"_Loved_, Griss, that's the key word in that sentence." Greg said, "Why can't you just be happy for me for once? You don't like my music, my hair and you get all the credit if we crack a big case." Greg finished

A knock on the door interrupted the feud

"Grissom, anything wrong?"

Greg flopped down on a chair and stared angrily at the floor while Eckley and Grissom spoke

"No." Grissom said flatly

"Really, I could've sworn I heard shouting."

"It's just an issue among my people"

"Ah, yes, I heard about what happened between Greg and Sara."

"Then you know that it is something I can handle."

"I'm sure you can but given the situation I think the lab supervisor should have a hand in it." Eckley said. He came into the office and looked a Greg. Greg raised his gaze to meet his eyes.

"Greg, you're fired" Eckley said simply

Greg leapt to his feet "Why?"

"You have impregnated a fellow CSI, most likely by force."

"What! I never raped Sara, I love her. You can ask her for yourself"

"Yes, but I know your history, you used to stalk women you couldn't have and when you couldn't take it anymore you raped them."

"Where'd this bull come from! I never stalked anyone!" Greg shouted.

While in the break room the other CSI's were completely silent. Partially listening to the shouting match in the other room but mostly trying to digest the information of Greg and Sara's child.

When the shouting seemed to calm down Catherine spoke hesitantly "So, Sara, you and Greg huh?"

"Yep" Sara said just as hesitantly

"How long?" Warrick asked glad for any sort of clues to help make the information easier to digest

"Just recently actually, he came over one day. You can guess the rest I suppose." Sara said

Greg left Grissoms office fuming "You can fire me but don't expect Sara to stick around long." Greg shouted into the office

"I'll make sure Sara doesn't leave." Eckley said as Greg went fuming down the hall

"Greg?" Sara asked when she saw him in the hall. "Greg?" she repeated, placing her hand lightly on his arm.

At her touch he turned around to see her. "Greg, what happened?" she asked quietly

"Eckley fired me because he thinks I raped you, no matter what I say."

"Sidle" Echoed down the hall

Sara looked up to see Eckley. Sara knew she needed to go. She leaned up and placed a small kiss on Gregs lips and whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" Greg whispered back

Sara gave Gregs hand a small squeeze and started up the hall, only letting his hand go when their arms were at their full extent.

"I'm leaving, with Greg." Sara said when she got close to him

"No you aren't" Eckley said simply

"You can't stop me."

"Yes, I can. Because if you leave I will get Greg arrested for rape."

"You don't have enough evidence."

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Sidle" Eckley threatened

"You know what? I don't care, you can try all you want to get Greg arrested for rape, but I'm not staying here." Sara said and walked down the hall to where Greg was standing in complete astonishment

"If you leave this building, Miss Sidle, I swear…"

"Just shut up!" Sara shouted down the hall and the door closed behind her.


	7. What now?

Never a Mistake 

Greg and Sara climbed into the car and sat there.

"You didn't have to do that for me, you know?" Greg whispered

"I know, I wanted to. You're more important to me then my job." Sara replied

Greg started the car and as they pulled out of the parking lot asked Sara "So, what are we going to do?"

"I have a friend in San Jose, California, maybe we could go there." Sara suggested "I'd have to call her first though." Sara finished

Sara flipped open her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Christi"

"Yea, I know, I should call more often."

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"That's good. Hey uh listen, the reason I'm calling is because I need a favor. Greg and I just lost our jobs and need a place to stay for a little while."

"We need jobs too"

"How would it look if you saw scientists flipping burgers?"

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

"Yea, I'll see you soon too."

"'Bye" Sara hung up her phone

Over the next couple of weeks Sara and Greg packed up a few of their possessions and prepared to leave all they knew.

A/N Yea, I know pretty weak but I wanted to get this story moving again, all you readers have been so patient….minus the death threats O.O


	8. They're Here!

A/N yes, I live, despite popular belief, and am trying to keep this story moving. Since I've lost everything I could do in the early months of pregnancy I'm putting this chapter around the 9th month. Basically Greg and Sara have moved to their own apartment in San Francisco, they both work at the local crime lab on the day shift (though Sara's currently on maternity leave), and they've lost touch with the CSI's we all know and love.

**Never A Mistake**

Sara woke up and looked to her left and happily saw Greg lying there, asleep. She had seen him this way for the past months but it never got old, she loved knowing just how close he was and knowing he'd never leave her again.

She caressed her stomach gently, it had gotten so much bigger she couldn't even see over it. She had been told that they were going to have identical twin boys. They already decided on the names, Jeremy and Daniel.

A hand reached over and gently placed his hand over hers.

"Good morning" Sara whispered, turning to Greg.

"Good morning you three." Greg smiled

Sara returned his smile as Greg lifted himself off the bed then walked around it and helped Sara up.

"Thanks" Sara smiled again and they both went to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Greg asked as he opened the refrigerator and peeked inside.

"I'm not really—" Sara cut off, drawing a look from Greg

"Darling? What's wrong?" Greg asked a little concerned

"I-I think it's time" Sara said smiling as they both rushed for the car, Greg calling in sick on the way.

They rushed to the hospital and the next thing Greg knew he was in the waiting room. The hours crept by slowly as Greg sat and worried and reminisced and did just about anything you can do when waiting. Finally the doors opened and Sara was wheeled out holding two little bundles of cloth.

Greg's smile went from ear to ear. He practically ran over, planted a gentle kiss on Sara's lips and picked up one of the children.

Sara smiled and carefully grabbed Greg's cell phone off his belt and, without thinking, dialed a number she knew well.

The phone rang a couple times before and familiar voice said "Grissom"

"Hi, Grissom?" Sara said tentatively and immediately following there was dead silence on the other lineas Grissom stared into space in shock with his mouth hanging open


	9. The future

**Never a Mistake**

"Sara? I haven't heard from you in months. Something wrong?" Grissom asked when he finally got over his shock.

"No, I wanted to say that Jeremy and Daniel Sanders have been born." Sara said happily

"Congratulations." Grissom said happily.

"Thanks." Sara said

"I'm sorry about how I acted those months ago, it was out of line for me. I shouldn't have fired Greg. I made it clear that we could never be together. It is your choice who you love despite my own feelings." Grissom apologized

"That's O.K. I'm sure it was sort of emotional because you learn I was in love with Greg and that I was pregnant with his children in the same day. It was a lot to take in." Sara reasoned

"I want to give you the chance to come back and work here in Las Vegas. We've missed you around here, and Greg with his way-too-loud music" Grissom offered

"Give me a minute." Sara said and put a hand over the speaker on the phone.

"What's up?" Greg asked

"Grissom wants us to come work back there." Sara answered

"Let's go, They've missed us and we've missed them." Greg said simply

"Grissom? We're coming home" Sara said happily.

"That's great. Call me when you expect to be here so I can have the whole team ready to welcome you home." Grissom said

"Will do" Sara said and hung up.

A/N again, sorry for shortness. I wrote this in my computer class in my spare time.


	10. Homecoming

A/N Yes, the long awaited conclusion to the story. Gonna be sad to see it go, this story was so popular…might try for a sequel but don't get your hopes up unless one of you has a really good idea most likely it's not gonna happen.

**Never a Mistake**

Sara hugged Christi while Greg held their children off to the side.

"Thanks for having us" Sara said as they let go.

"Any time, next time you get pregnant and leave your job you can come back to me." Christi smiled and Sara laughed

Greg said his goodbyes and they climbed into the car for a long ride home.

Grissom and the rest of the team stood waiting nervously in the break room. They were planning a surprise welcome home party. Everyone was anxious and on edge, they hadn't seen their friends in months.

They heard the doors open and talking down the hall. Grissom checked and sure enough, it was Sara and Greg holding two kids.

Everyone hid in the small room while Grissom went out to delay them while everyone got ready.

Grissom hugged each in turn, very uncharacteristic but he really missed them.

"I'm sorry, Greg, I had no right to say those things to you. I just wasn't ready to accept that I was not the guy Sara wanted." Grissom apologized

"That's cool, it was an emotional decision. You just have to promise to give Sara and I our jobs back" Greg smiled.

"Of course, I have the forms ready in the break room." The threesome walked down the hall and into the darkened break room.

As they entered everyone jumped up and shouted "SURPRISE!" There was a banner floating across the room that said "Welcome home Sara and Greg!" Balloons were everywhere and a cake sat on the table. It was like a birthday party for a young child. Sara and Greg first stood in shock but quickly overcame it.

Everyone came over to welcome Jeremy and Daniel while Greg filled out the forms to get Sara and him back on the team.

They were quickly back on, it was almost as if they had never left. Greg and Sara were married five months later.


End file.
